


Rabbit in the Night

by Ace (Mister)



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Rabbit Poncho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Ace
Summary: Every night of the dream, the Informant simply waited for time to pass.  One particular night, Russell went for a visit.





	Rabbit in the Night

Night had fallen over the nameless town. Streetlights flickered on, illuminating the empty roads for the stragglers that have yet to return home. Right next the entrance of the Dozing Forest, a citizen would be dispatched to patrol like every other night.

It was just another routine night for the Informant. As each day of the dream drew near the end, he’d plop down on the couch and read another book to pass the time. Outside of supplying Russell with information, he never had much to do. Russell wasn’t one to visit at these late hours, so the Informant figured he had plenty of time before the next surge of events.

Unlike the other residents, sleep was unnecessary for him, and so he figured he’d best spend his finite time reading the endless pile of books from his library. The Informant pulled out a book on the history of the Seaside Festival and seated himself comfortably back on the couch. Although he already had all the information stored in his mind, it couldn’t hurt to refresh his memory for tomorrow—the actual day of the festival. After all, he wanted to ensure his information delivery will be top-notch.

The Informant flipped through the pages of the book with disinterest, occasionally yawning out of boredom rather than drowsiness. His eyes sometimes wandered back to the wall clock—not that it would help since time won’t move unless Russell wakes up in reality. The fact that it was night meant that the dreamer had completed today’s task at Clover Hospital. He wondered why Russell hadn’t gone to sleep yet; the night lasted longer than it had in the previous days.

However, the Informant had not much time to ponder on the possibilities as the door to the infor!Mashun building creaked open. He peered up to see Russell—with his usual emotionless expression—trudge towards him. The Informant brushed aside his previous thoughts and flashed his signature grin.

“Hey, Russell. Always out so late. My apologies, but I have no information anymore for today. Come back again tomorrow morning.” He pressed his hand against the page that waved about. “Speaking of which—the world’s collapse has become more prevalent thanks to your guilt. That’s a good thing though; it means you’re closer to becoming a success. Enjoy your time here while it lasts.” He said the last bit with a slight chuckle.

Russell remained silent, expression unchanging. Before the Informant could say anything else, he took a seat next to him on the couch. The Informant raised an eyebrow and put the book aside. His smug smile returned as he stared at the boy for his erratic behavior. As the other remained reticent, he spoke up once more.

“I take it you’ve used the Red Compass to get to the Place of Pity?” 

He studied Russell’s face for confirmation, not that he needed it anyways; he always knew where the dreamer had gone. The Informant simply found amusement in even the slightest change of expression Russell displayed. He smirked as the corner of the other boy’s lip twitched for a moment.

The Informant continued, “Yes, that rabbit…you truly cared about it, did you not? Something inside of you broke when its fragile life was taken away. With that memory back in mind, the dream world’s corruption spreads even further.” He let out a giggle. “It’s good though. You’re learning to feel emotions. I see you’ve also picked up some spoils.” He gestured to the rabbit ear sticking out of Russell’s pocket.

Russell’s lips curved into a slight but noticeable frown as he pulled out the rabbit poncho he acquired from his expedition. It wasn’t real rabbit fur—Russell wouldn’t allow such a thing in his dream anyway—but it was similar enough that he stroke it as if it were a real rabbit. The blond softened his grimace and hummed as he caressed the coat.

The Informant kept his smirk as he observed Russell’s rare display of contentment. “What? You’re not going to wear it?” He asked, which earned him a glare. Immediately, an idea popped into his mind. “Hand it here for a moment.”

Russell hesitated and shifted his gaze between the pelt and the Informant, unsure of his intentions. The other boy smiled in anticipation and less of a sarcastic feel than usual. Eventually, the blue-eyed boy sighed and relented.

The Informant pulled the poncho above his head the moment he got his hands on it. The coat covered his entire upper body. “We have the same face, remember? Now you can see what you’d look like with it on. It’s quite warm too.” With a quick touch of the pelt, he understood the comfort Russell derived from it.

For moments, Russell stared perplexed at seeing his own face adorned with something he deemed unfitting for himself. Without realizing it, he reached out his hand and petted the Informant on the head, as if the boy were a rabbit.

“Sorry.” Russell promptly retracted his hand and a faint blush surfaced on his cheeks.

The Informant found the brief contact to be peculiar but oddly comforting. Wishing to experience it again, he moved closer, which allowed Russell to continue the caresses more easily. No more words needed to be exchanged; Russell comprehended the other blond’s gesture as a sign to continue.

To the Informant’s relief, Russell still loved rabbits despite the horrific memories.


End file.
